The Oath
by RaindropSundae
Summary: Alaska was a peaceful and beautiful place to grow up, Hailey certainly enjoyed it. But with a strange turn of events her safe and normal life is stolen from her. Only to be replaced by adventure, danger, new friendships, and even a little romance. But she has to learn to control her sudden wealth of information. (Warning; Unbataded) I don't own transformers, I only own my Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

_A squeal sounded in the air as the young girl was tickled by her older brother. "Stop it Matew!" she giggled, still having a hard time pronouncing the 'th' sound at her young age. But instead of a reply, the giggles filled the car air again. _

_"Mathew." their mother warned gently, trying to suppress a small smile. _

_"Leave them be Antonia. This is the last day Hailey will get to see her brother like this for the next few months, he's going to be a busy collage boy!" the man, their father smiled, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Antonia simply stuck her tongue out at him, as the two children in the back seats giggled. _

_At the four way, the father, Bart, drove through, seeing as he had the right of way, but suddenly a shrill cry sounded in the car. "BART, WATCH OUT!" Antonia cried. _

_But it was too late, the other truck crashed into the back of the car. Screams filled the air, but the last thing Mathew would ever say was said with a cry; "HAILEY!" he yelped, covering her small body and protecting her with his own. _

"Hailey, wake up." Mom tried again, giving me a little shake to wake me up. I gave her a half-hearted glare as I flipped over.

"Mom. It summer vacation now. Let me sleep!"

"I guess you don't want waffles then. Pity, I guess your father and I will have to eat them all!"

"Blackmail expert." I muttered, as she laughed, closing the door behind her.

I pushed myself up with more effort than should have been necessary, and sat, leaning against the cool wall. I let out a shaky breath, locking away the memories from my dream where I would never send them another thought again.

I slipped on my short, and take top, and fumbling to get my dirty blonde hair into a sloppy, but effective bun. At last I was dressed to eat.

"Morning honey." Dad smiled as I slip into my seat, resting my forehead on the table. "Good to see you're awake." he teased.

"It's too early."

"You got up at this time yesterday."

"Yeah, but yesterday was the last day of school. I don't have to wake up early anymore."

"Then why did you?" I turned to face him, seeing a smirk playing on his lips, lowering his paper, looking at her.

"Pancakes!" Mom declared, placing a pile of them on the table.

"Bu- You said we- Liar!" I snapped, a light joking smile, turning the edge of my lips upwards, as I tried to keep a fake glower look on my face, before they started to laugh, I just smiled.

Once the pancakes were all cleaned up, I headed outside to go for a little walk. It was a beautiful summer day, nice and warm. Alaska was beautiful in the summer time, thought falling asleep and curfews tend to get a little confusing. Mostly because of the fact that the sun is up all the time.

If you were too look at my little worn down trail, you would walk through an old once functional barn for dairy cows. But those days have been over for a long time now. I don't even remember having farm animals. You would see trees that have taken root and were a decent size even. Dirt covering the ground like a carpeting, completely covering the cement.

This was a place that I took comfort in, but usually I didn't linger here too long. Continuing on the path, you would be lead outside, forced to climb over broken down barbwire fences, or cat walk over deep ditches with rush water. At this point, you would been surrounded by trees, but its not like being in the woods, (where the path leads) their too spread apart.

But finally you would reach your destination, a small opening in the thicket of the forest. A log that was smooth, worn down by the rain and snow. Trees for climbing, and if any unwanted visitors were to pass through, it was easy enough to sneak into the bushes silently, or if you've had a lot of practice at is. Which I have.

Sitting on the long, leaning back slightly to soak in some good old vitamin D I noticed it. An object hurtling towards the clearing,. Stumbling backwards falling off the log, I scrambled, trying to get as far away as possible. I hadn't made it that far when the shockwave send me spiraling forwards.

In movies they always show that when something like that happens, everything slows down. But trust, their lying. Somehow, all the big tree's and logs missed me, I was only hit and covered by some decent sized branches.

Groaning I wiggled out from under the derby. Just taking everything in at first, I stared at the deviation that had been caused by this unidentified flying object. Yes, it was probably something man made, and not something from space, but at the moment, I didn't know what it was, I didn't identify it as it fell out of the sky. Okay, I guess I should call in an unidentified _falling _object. UFO for short.

Very original, I know.

You'd think I'd have the sense to return home aft all this…but you'd be putting way too much faith in me. You see, one of my 'really exciting' hobbies is collecting rocks. This space rock would be the prize of my collection.

Approaching it carefully, I slowly climbed down into the crater. Considering the explosion, I would have thought it would be way bigger, but it was barely bigger than the size of a basketball. I reached out tentatively, hoping to break a small piece off, but as soon as my fingertips grazed the jagged, and might I add still hot, surface it split in two. Right down the middle.

I jumped back shocked, not expecting anything that survived a crash like that to be so frail. Examining it further I was even more surprised to find a bronze like metal of some kind inside it. It had these weird looking markings all over it. The likes of which I had never seen before.

Again I slowly reached out for the small piece of space metal. I had just barely touched it when this pulse of energy tore through me. I stumbled back in pain, my head felt as though it was going to explode, and my whole body shook. For ten terrifying seconds, I forgot how to breathe, clawing at the earth, my finger nails caking with dirt as I gasped for breath.

I found myself stumbling out of the crash site, wanting to put as much distance between myself and that hunk of mystery rock as possible. My ears were ringing slightly, but somehow I heard…something…behind me. Leaning heavily against the tree, I gazed dizzily behind me.

I couldn't tell if my mind was playing tricks on me or not at first. But I saw a green ball of swirling energy, growing taller and wider, until two giant mechanical beings stepped out. I definitely couldn't believe my eyes. Two giant robots?! Not possible.

But even after I rubbed my eyes for a good long minute, they were still there. One was short and red, the other tall, a little thicker, and blue.

Suddenly I doubled over, a series of images that shouldn't have made sense, flashing before my eyes. As soon as they disappeared, I knew who the were. Don't ask me how, I just knew. But the surge of information was too much for me, and I felt myself slump against the tree. Slipping out of consciousness

The last thing I remember was catching a glimpse of another green swirling of energy; a ground bridge (Again, don't ask me how I know that.) open on the other side of the crater.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrative POV (Autobot's base, a little bit earlier);

Miko drummed her fingers restlessly on the couches arm. Jack sat next to her, working on some of his math homework. While Raf filled the silence with the a clickety-clack as he fiddled with his computer again. What he was doing, Miko didn't know, and couldn't even pretend to care. Luckily for Miko that was when things began to get a little more interesting.

"That's not possible!" Rachet gasped, staring at the scanner, frantically pinpointing the signal. "Optimus!" he called. The old medic didn't even wait for Optimus to ask before he started explaining the situation. "I'm picking up a very…powerful signal." he started, turning to face the Prime.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. But if I didn't know any better I was say it was the…" he shook his head firmly before continuing. "If I didn't know any better I would say it was the Allspark…but that is impossible!"

"What's the Allspark?" Jack asked curiously, setting down his math work.

"The Allspark is what Primus created to give all Cybertronians life." Rachet explained quickly. "It is said that it is his very blood."

"Like dark energon is Unicrons blood?" Raf asked.

"Precisely, Rafael, only the Allspark is a lot more than that. It is exceedingly rare, because there is only one. It supposable has the ability to bring any form of machinery to life, turning it into a Cybertronian. All our Sparks are connected to it." Optimus attempted to clarify.

"It could potentially save our planet." Arcee added, here expression shocked. "Do you think that's really it?" she asked, daring not to hope.

"I-I don't know." Rachet admitted. "But that is what the signal would suggest."

"So, if we've noticed it, does that mean the Con's have too?" Miko asked. "They might already be trying to snag it for themselves!"

"Rachet prepaid the ground bridge." Optimus ordered. No sooner had he said it, the swirling green portal had come to life. "Autobot's rollout."

Miko wasted no time, rushing after them, before Rachet noticed. Her feet thumped against the ground, as she hurried to catch up with Bulkhead and the others. No way was she going to miss this! Making it through to the other side, she jumped out, nearly tripping and falling flat on her face. When two other figures bumped into her, also exiting the ground bridge though, that was when did fall down.

"Ug! Jack! Raf! Get off me!" she snapped, alerting the bot's to her presence.

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped exasperated, "Why do you never just stay put?" he demanded.

"Because like some bots, some people never seem to change." Jack grumbled behind her. "Ow!" he yelped when she kicked his shin. "It's true!"

"Rachet, we-"

"No Optimus! Please! We'll stay out of the way we promise!" Miko begged, making Optimus just shake his head and sigh, dropping her servo.

"Stay here, Miko, please." Bulkhead grumbled, going on ahead with the other bots.

Behind the, a soft groan sounded, quickly followed by the sound of crackling leaves, that ended as soon as it started.

"W-what was that?" Raf asked, moving closer to Jack.

"I dunno. Let's go check it out!" Miko grinned, going on ahead, before anyone could protest.

"M-Miko!" Jack snapped exasperated.

Miko though, didn't even hear him. Scanning ahead, she finally saw it. A girl, who looked to be about their age, maybe a little older, slumped on the ground, unconscious. Her face caked in dirt, hair all over the place. Thankfully though, she was still breathing, heavily, her chest rising and falling in an almost soothing manner.

"Hey, wake up!" Miko tried. "I'm talking to you! WAKE UP!" she snapped trying to wake the girl awake.

"Miko what are you doing?!" Jack demanded. "Whoa, who is that?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"How am I supposed to know!" Miko snapped. "I just found her here unconscious."

"What should we do?" Raf asked, worried. "We can't just leave her here!"

"I don't know, we'll ask Optimus."

"So, should we drag her back to where we were _supposed _to be waiting?" Jack asked, already, pulling one of the girls arm's over his neck, waiting for Miko to grab the other arm.

"Why does it matter if we wait here or over there, either way they'll know we left." she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"If we go back the bot's will at least be able to find us then, in case we get into trouble."

"Pfft, please Jack, the Con's and Bots are fighting over the Allspark over there, what could possibly happen to us?" Miko questioned.

"Hailey? You're parent's called me. They said they didn't know where you were, and they were suddenly called on a business trip. I get to watch you for the next few days." a familiar female voice called from farther down the path, a flashlight lighting the way. "I figured you'd be out here somewhere…Hailey?"

The three kids, still standing around the girl, who they know assumed was Hailey, watching without breathing, unable to run out of sight. When the figure stepped into view, Jack was the first to let out a sigh of relief. "Lyrazone." he greeted.

"Jack, Miko, Raf." she nodded to each of them, but it lacked in any emotions, it was simply polite, which was all Lyrazone ever was. At least as far as the kids were concerned. "What are you doing here?" she asked, before hearing an explosion. Her eyes narrowed, staring them down. "What is going on?"

"The bots are just looking up a spike in energy." Raf answered.

"They think it might be the Allspark." Miko added.

Lyra held her face firm and determined. As she took a step towards Hailey, the three kids backed off. Gently, Lyrazone lifted her up, and headed back the way she came.

"Wait, Lyra, how do you know her?" Jack asked.

"She's my cousin." She replied curtly.

"But-But you're a robot!" Miko stated shocked. Lyra paused, turning to face them, with only the ghost of the grin she used to bear proudly.

"I was once human."

"W-WHAT?!" all the kids gasped, but this time Lyrazone didn't stop. Her smile's ghost was gone, and so was she.

"Rachet, we require a ground bridge." Optimus stated as they walked up behind the children.

"Was Lyrazone ever human?" Raf asked curiously, catching the bots of guard.

"Yes." was the only reply that Optimus gave them, it was still a sore subject for him.

"Then does that mean we could become bots too?! Sweet!" Miko grinned.

"No Miko, not sweet." Bulk said gently. "if you want to know more about it, ask Rachet, he'll be able to fill you in on the details."

Once the ground bridge appeared before them, Miko was the first to rush through, in a hurry to talk to the doctor. But he was a little preoccupied at the moment. "Did you get it?" he asked.

"I am afraid I have not." Optimus replied, bowing his head.

"Hey, Rachet, wasn't that the pulse that the possible Allspark was giving off?" Arcee asked, pointing to the blip on the screen. Rachet turned quickly, studying the screen.

"Yes it is, but it's moving…It must just be an error in the tech."

"Rach!" Miko called, attempting to interrupt the conversation.

"You are certain the Decepticons have it?" he asked, ignoring Miko.

"Affirmative."

"Rafael could you help me correct this error?"

"Sure thing Rachet!"

"RACHET!" Miko yelled, this time getting everyone's attention.

"Miko what is it?" he demanded.

"Lyrazone was human? How does that even work? How do you shift from a human and become a bot?" she replied, not wasting any time. Letting out a small sigh, Rachet rubbed his helm. Taking a moment before answering.

"It is a very dangerous process. It shouldn't even be possible. Energon usually reacts badly with humans. Well you all know that." he started, throwing Raf a concerned look. "But in Lyrazones case, it completely shut down her organs, replacing them with the anatomy of a bot. It was a very long, and very agonizing. The pain alone should have killed her. Virtually, she was dying for over a year. When the process was nearly over, she lost the very little function she had left. She couldn't move from her bed. Her muscles were the last to make the change. From the little she told us, that part was the very worst. Imagine waking up in the worst possible pain you can imagine, and yet you are helpless to do anything, but lay there. That is the process. Lyra is a very special case. I don't know how or why the energon caused the shift in her, all I know is that would have killed anyone else." he explained.

"Cool!" Miko grinned, joining Jack on the couch.

"Cool? It doesn't sound cool to me! It just sounds painful!" Jack winced, just thinking about it.

"Yeah, but think about it Jack! You'd be able to do so much more to help around here! You could stay in space for as long as you wanted! Or underwater as long as you wanted because you don't need to breath! And you could appear to be a normal human being when you're around all the unfortunate people who are!"

"Yes, but-"

"And we wouldn't be such easy targets for the Con's!"

"Miko we could die! We would die! Like Rachet said, Lyra was a special case!"

"But he could figure out a way that we could make the shift safely!"

"He doesn't have time for that. And did you ever take into account that we would watch our family die, our friends who aren't bots."

Hailey's POV;

_A car sped by on the highway, but it was as though it wasn't even moving. I walked along it watching wordlessly. Laughter drifted from the vehicle. I stood close to the back window, watching the brother and sister. The conversations were light hearted, and full of love. It was obvious this was a family that adored one another. _

_Suddenly, as the car passed the four way, the sound shifted from laughter to screams. I turned around just in time to watch the truck pass right through me, smashing into the back of the car. _

_But wait, this wasn't right. Tragedy wasn't supposed to befall happiness. Right?_

_Walking around the truck, going to check on the car, I felt confused, and calloused. Shouldn't I feel sympathy or empathy for the young family. _

_One of the people wouldn't stop screaming, even after it was all over. Kneeling beside her window I saw the older brother, unconscious and bloody, draped over her._

_Suddenly the landscape shifted, as I watched them zip up the young man in a body bag. The mother and father were sobbing uncontrollably, and the daughter wouldn't stop screaming. If there were words in her wild outcries, I couldn't make them out. _

_I kneeled in front of her, trying to place my hand on her shoulder, but it just passed through her. _

_"Wow! You're having a doozy of a nightmare!" a chipper girl whistled. She looked about the age of the boy who died. "I wonder, is this you're past, or just a bad dream?" I stared at her, not comprehending, and not bothering to try and reply. Instead I studied her. She had her hair down and loose, a light beautiful blonde colour. She had bright blue eyes, and was dressed in a gorgeous blue gown. Like one you would wear to a prom or grad. Or even in a wedding party. Everything about her just didn't fit what was going on, confusing me further. "You're the first person to see me…how can you see me? Are…Are you dead too?" she paused, shaking her head, answering her own question, "No, you couldn't be." _

_Suddenly her face light up, "Hey! You could help me! I've been looking for my sister! Would you do that for me? Would you help me?"_

_From behind her another person appeared, a guy. He draped his arm over her shoulder, in an almost protective manner. He opened his mouth and appeared to be speaking. But his voice sounded so far away. But the girl seemed to be desperate about the help. "Yes she can see us! And she can help! You will help right? Please! We really need you!" _

_Without meaning too, my head bobbed up and down, a single nod. Even if I hadn't meant to do so, I did want to help. But I couldn't seem to talk. _

I bolted upright, only to lean back, groaning softly. My head hurt so much, but I couldn't remember what happened. All I remembered was going for a walk in the woods, everything else was…fuzzy…

"Hey you're up." Lyra whispered softly, joining me on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"You're parent's asked me to check in on you. It's a good thing I did too."

"Yeah, hey, do you know what happened?" I asked, rubbing my aching head.

"I was hopping you'd tell me. I found you unconscious in the woods."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"Not really."

"Did my parent's tell you where they were going this time?"

"Nope, just that they'd be gone for a while, a couple months."

"How long are you staying?"

"I was thinking I'd stay for another few days until you are all better, then I'm hitting the road again."

I merely nodded, looking around my room, before my eyes fell on two strangers. "Uh, Lyra, who are your friends?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, squinting at me, "I came alone."

_"You said you'd help us remember?" _ the girl in the blue dress reminded me.

* * *

_**Bee4ever: Thank you! ^^ Alas, that doesn't get awnsered for a while. x) Sorry! **_

_**The Drone: Hopefully that clears up what the rock was this time. :P**_

_** : I KNOW! HERE WE GO AGAIN! I HOPE WE'RE ALL HAVE OUR SEAT BELTS ON, BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE! **_

* * *

_**Okay, so apprarently summer dosen't give me all the free time I thought it would. :P Well, it would appear things just got interesting! x) After watching one of the episodes where Breakdown or I guess Silas we still around, I had to re think the plot a little bit, but I did, and don't have to change as much as I thought I might! x) So I'm sorry this one took so long, but I hope I'll be able to undate again soon. :P I was going to reply to all the reviews on Superman, but I decided against it, and then I decided, why not. :P**_

* * *

_**SUPERMAN REVIEW REPLIES;**_

_**onecoolchris: I'm actually working on a side story that doesn't affect this one or Superman. It's just kind of a fun parody that manages on changing the ending, and leaving everyone feeling happy. x) But I'm going to post that one all at once, so it'll be a while before it comes out. **_

_**Elhini Prime: I know! I was crying by the time I finished it! I hope the next one helps make a few things better! :P**_

_**Bee4ever: TT^TT *HUGS* **_

_**The Drone: Yeah, it was decent of him to put her out of her misery. **_

_**I'm sorry you feel that way. That's what I had planned from the beginning of Superman. **_

_**I can't believe TFP is almost over! It has me on the end of my seat, biting my nails! x)**_

* * *

**_So all that's really left to say is thanks to you all for reading it, and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy it! :) _**

**_~Haiden_**


End file.
